Problem: Kevin did 14 more squats than Ben in the evening. Ben did 42 squats. How many squats did Kevin do?
Ben did 42 squats, and Kevin did 14 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $42 + 14$ squats. He did $42 + 14 = 56$ squats.